YuGiOh! One Shots!
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Many different one shots about Yugioh. Many different pairing, each chapter is a different one shot, do not read if you don't like yaoi in a couple chapters. NO YURI! Only some yaoi, and some... normal. YxYY, YYxT, TxTr, TrxS, SxS, SxJ.
1. Back To December YxYY

**Edit: Long lyrics removed. Sorry, this is an old story that I forgot about until the ever-so-kind LawlClan reminded me. But now it is WITH the rules... Yay!**

Hello! This is a one shot for all of you Puzzleshipping fans! Please read the begingin and go with it, okay? It explains what will happen! Sort of!

Disclaimer! However you want to say it . . .

Watashi wa nani o shoyū shite iru yūgi-ō!

私は何を所有している遊戯王！

Or just "I own nothing Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

A boy with tri-colored hair walked alone through the park. It was night, around eleven o'clock, but the boy wasn't worried about the time. All he could think about was his past boyfriend, Yugi. This is where they had first met, three years ago. The boy, his name Yami, sighed. This was also the place where Yami had first asked Yugi to be his boyfriend. But all of that was in the past, about a year ago, Yami broke up with Yugi. Snow steadily fell from the sky, coating the ground in a light, white sheet of frost. Yami looked around; remembering that this was also where he had broke up with Yugi.

~Flashback~

Yugi raced through the snow and over to where Yami was sitting beneath a large oak tree. Yami barely looked up as Yugi sat down next to him.

"You wanted to see me?" Yugi asked cheerfully. _I wonder why,_ Yugi thought, _this place is too cold to be out here for long! I wonder where we'll be going . . . _

"Yugi," Yami said in a deathly cold voice, not because it was cold out though, "I wanted to _talk _to you for a moment. I-it isn't working out between us. I-I don't think that we should be together anymore."

Yugi stared at Yami, as if he didn't know who Yami was. Tears began running down Yugi's face as Yami got up and started walking away.

"Goodbye," was the last thing that Yami said to Yugi as he left.

~End Flashback~

"Man, how could I be so stupid?" Yami shouted at himself, clenching his fists and slamming them against the tree he was sitting by. "Oh, Yugi, why was I so stupid?"

Suddenly, as if by magic, music started to play. Yami recognized the song, Back to December by Taylor Swift.

As Yami listened to the words of the song, it began to seem to match his life. He began to think of Yugi, his twin brother Heba and Yugi's grandpa. Just like the song said, he hadn't seen them since before he broke up with Yugi. Oh, why had he made such a mistake like that?

As the song went on, Yami started remembering his last date with Yugi, when Yugi had given him a bouquet of roses, golden, red and black. But that made Yami think of what he had done after Yugi had to leave to go home, Yami remembered that he had dropped the flowers, those beautiful flowers, into a puddle and left them there. That was the first time that Yami had ever doubted his love for Yugi, though he had never told him that. The first time he decided to doubt the best thing in the world.

The song continued, but the words seemed to drown out a little with Yami lost in his thoughts. He softly began to sing along with the song as it brought more memories...

Yami thought back to when he had first met Yugi. He remembered the feelings that he had felt for the shy little boy. Yami sighed. _What have I done? Why did I leave Yugi?_ Yami stood up and started walking over to the pond that was in the middle of the park. It was covered in a thin sheet of ice.

Yami remembered when he had taught Yugi how to ice skate. The pond was frozen much more than it was now, but Yami could almost see himself and Yugi on the ice, Yugi was clutching his hand, nervously looking around as they skated. Yami watched in his vision as Yugi slipped and he helped Yugi back up. Yugi's face was glowing with love, and Yami saw himself smiling. _What did I do?_

Thinking of Yugi now just brought back old pain, since he always regretted leaving the other behind. They had been _meant_ for one another, yet he was too blind to see it until it was too late, until Yugi was gone.

Yami stared up at the sky. It was pitch black. Without even realizing it, he started singing along with the song. Yami's thoughts flooded back to Yugi's sixteenth birthday, when Yami had ignored his boyfriend, not even calling him to tell him to have a happy birthday. Yami imagined the summer, when they would watch the sunset together and then count the stars. Yami remembered the first time that he had ever seen Yugi laugh. He remembered how he _knew_ at the time that he had loved Yugi, with all of his heart.

The song once again talked of the 'cold days' that destroied the love between the two lovers, the 'cold days' that tore them apart with simple dount. This part of the song made Yami cringe. He knew that it was right. He had dumped Yugi when the cold came, in the winter. _Why did I ever doubt us? Would we still be together if I hadn't made that terrible mistake?_ Yami felt himself remembering all of the times that Yugi had told him "I love you." And that made Yami think of the last thing that he had said to Yugi, "goodbye."

As the song went on, Yami winced. He wanted too much to go back to Yugi and tell him how much he was wrong. Little did Yami know, but Yugi was listening to Yami's song. He was sitting on the other side of the pond.

Yami felt a tear on his face. He continued his song; his heart was breaking in half. _Is this how you felt, Yugi, why I dumped you? I'm so sorry! If I could have you back with me, here and now, I'd never hurt you again! I promise..._

Yami cried his heart out as he sang his song. He missed Yugi so much. Yugi watched his from the other side of the pond. _He knows how I feel,_ Yugi thought. Yami cried, he couldn't help but think about the first time Yugi had ever seen him cry, and how Yugi had stuck by his side until Yami felt better. Trying to be strong, Yami wiped his tears away, his eyes turning to the sky. It was so dark out, with only the glowing moon lighting his path. A path he never should've taken, had he known it would lead him away from the one he loved most.

Yami felt himself wishing for Yugi back. But he knew that Yugi would never want to take him back... never. He felt as if he loved him again. _But he won't want me back. Not after what I did to him, I broke his sweet little heart. Yugi, I'm sorry._

Yami finished his song quietly, sighing with sorrow. Yugi crept around the side of the pond, but Yami didn't notice him. Instead, Yami collapsed onto the ground, unable to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Yugi," he murmured. "I still love you. And-and I'm so sorry that I didn't see it before. Can you ever forgive me?"

Yugi came out of his hiding spot. "Yami," he whispered. "I will always forgive you. I'll need some time, but I will forgive you."

When Yami heard Yugi, he looked up. "Yugi," he whispered. "Did you hear? How _could_ you forgive me?"

"I always can, Yami," Yugi replied. "I love you."

* * *

Was that a happy ending? If you know the song well enough, you will have noticed that I changed one word. What word was it and what did I change it to? This is the first of many one shots, so find this again sometime, there will hopefully be more! Review please! XD

**Okay, all edited, and I hope it's still as good as the first one!**


	2. A Walk in the Park YYxT

**Hey, after a few days without internet connection, I had a lot of time to do some typing! I got some done, I came up with this new idea, and I wrote this one shot! But BEWARE, I do NOT support this shipping, I don't even know what it is called! I was just inspired to write it because someone was writing this fanfic, and it had like, eighty five chapters, all of this pairing! So, I wanted to write at _least_ a one shot for it, so I did!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, this _wouldn't_ be a fan fiction, now would it?**

* * *

A young teenage girl with brown hair was walking through the park. She was troubled, she wasn't sure if the person that she loved even _liked_ her. So she was thinking about him, walking through the park alone.

"Oh Yami," She sighed, "Do you even know my name? Why am I in love with you, so much?"

Suddenly, a teenager with ebony hair, tipped in crimson and blonde bangs walked past her. _Yami!_

"H-hi Yami," The girl said quietly.

The boy turned around and smiled at her. "Hi Tea."

Tea blushed. _He does know my name!_

"Do you want to walk with me, Tea?"

Tea nodded. "S-sure Yami. I-I'd love that."

Tea walked next to Yami, blushing. The sun started to go down.

"So Tea," Yami said, "What are you doing here in the park, and so late?"

"I-I was thinking about . . . stuff," Tea replied. "I was thinking about _someone_."

"And who is that someone?" Yami asked, sounding a little jealous.

"T-the person that I . . . that I have a crush on," Tea replied.

"And who would that be?" Yami asked. "Oh! Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I-it might be personal . . ."

"I'll think about it," Tea said, smiling.

"So," Yami said as they walked on, "What are your dreams, for the future?"

"I-I wanted to go to New York City, in America," Tea said quietly. "I wanted to become a dancer in New York."

"Oh," Yami replied. "I think that you would make a great dancer Tea!"

"Thanks," Tea said, blushing a dark crimson red color, almost the color of Yami's eyes.

The sky turned red, orange and yellow, with black engulfing the top of the sky, pushing all of the other colors out of the way to make room for the stars and moon.

"I-I better get home," Tea said.

"I'll walk you home!" Yami offered quickly.

"Thanks Yami," Tea replied.

Yami walked Tea over to her house, a short three minute walk.

"Will I see you sometime, soon?" Yami asked.

"You'll see me at school tomorrow," Tea replied.

"Oh yeah, right," Yami said, blushing.

"Do you still want to know who I was thinking about?" Tea asked suddenly.

"Y-yes," Yami admitted.

Tea leaned close to Yami. Then, in his ear she whispered, "You." She kissed Yami on the cheek quickly before hurrying inside. Yami stood there, a smile growing on his face. Tea watched him through a window. _He does like me!_ Yami started to walk away, grinning.

"Yes!" He said, pumping his fist into the air. "My lover loves me back!"

"Don't worry Yami," Tea whispered to herself. "Soon, we can be more than lovers. Boyfriend - girlfriend is next. Lovers . . . maybe that's a little too much, but in time, it can be however you want it Yami. I love you."

* * *

**So, how was that? If you didn't read the pervious author's note, I do NOT support the shipping, I just _had_ to write a one shot about it! Please leave all comments, just no flames!**

**Please review? Please?**

**Thanks! XD**


	3. One Thing On Her Mind TxTr

**Hey! I said that I would get the next chapter up sometime (before the end of May) and I did! Yay! If you want to know the pairing list, here it is! (most are upcoming) It stared with Yami x Yugi, and then Yami x Téa, so I decided to build it off of that. It is: Yugi x Yami x Téa x Tristan x Serenity x Seto x Joey and that's as far as I planned. Each chapter is different, so none of them have _anything_ to do with each other, just so you know.**

**I do not own Yugioh! Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl with dark brown hair ran through the park, tears streaming down her face. _Why would Yami choose Yugi over me? Doesn't he see how much I love him, how much I would do _anything_ for him? And all he does is ignore me!_

"Why me?" the girl asked herself aloud. "Why doesn't he love me? Why _won't_ he love me?"

"What's wrong, Téa?" the voice of Téa's friend, Tristan Taylor, asked the crying girl.

"N-nothing," Téa lied.

"Come on, I can _tell_ you're lying," Tristan replied.

"Fine, you caught me," Téa grumbled. "Yami doesn't want me. He wants Yugi."

"And…?"

_And?_ "And so my heart is broken!" Téa started to walk away, but Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What do you want" Téa growled.

"I…" Tristan began. "I want you to be happy."

_Um…?_ "Why would you care?"

"Because, Téa… I really like you, a lot."

Téa looked at Tristan, shocked. "W-what?"

"Téa, I like you, more than a friend."

Téa gasped. _Why? What about me does he like? The way that I'm always trying to get Yami to notice me? Or how I act like a lovesick pigeon?_

"Téa, I'm telling you the truth!" Tristan looked serious. "I've _always_ liked you, but you wouldn't listen because you always liked Yami so much."

_I-is that true?_ "Tristan, I-"

"Téa please! Just give me a chance! Give me a chance to prove myself!"

_Should I? Of course I should! But…_

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked," Tristan said, turning away. "Maybe… maybe now isn't the right time to ask."

"Tristan…" Téa began. "It's true that I haven't noticed that you liked me before." Téa winced. _How could I _not_ have noticed?_ "But if you _are_ serious… then… I would like to give you a try."

"Really?" Tristan's face lit up.

"Yes," Téa replied. "Just do one thing for me, okay?"

"Anything," Tristan replied. "I would do anything for you."

"Thanks," Téa whispered. "Please… help me get over Yami. I need to get him out of my mind."

"I'll get him out," Tristan replied. "So you have more time to think about something _else_." Tristan leaned forward and whispered to Téa, "Me."

Téa smiled. She liked being close to Tristan. He was always a great friend to her, and now he would be a great _boyfriend_ too. Téa seized the moment of closeness by leaning forward a little more and placing her lips on Tristan's. Tristan smiled and kissed Téa back. Suddenly, Téa couldn't remember _why_ she was in the park in the first place. There was only one thing on her mind at the moment. Tristan.

* * *

**That was... short. Please review, if you liked it or not. I would really like to know what people think! Thanks! The other one shots listed at the top will be posted once I type them up! (reviewing helps, *_hint hint_*)**


	4. With You TrxS as in Serenity

**I. Am. Back! Yay... it felt good to say that.**

**Here's a new oneshot you anyone who likes oneshots. This one's Tristan x Serenity. The next one's a weird pairing. I don't even think there's a name for it. But to continue along my lines... of Yugi x Yami x Tea x Tristan x Serenity, I have to do x Seto then x Joey. Then it'll be over, okay? So yeah... it'll be weird. 0.0**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Enjoy... _"With You"_.**

* * *

"Serenity, wait up!" Tristan called to Joey's sister.

The light brown haired teenager stopped walking and waited for Tristan.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity…" _I love you. No!_ "I-I heard that Duke asked you to the dance. A-am I right?" _Stupid! I'm so stupid! Yeah, ask her that!_

"Yeah," Serenity answered. "Um… why?"

"Oh, okay," Tristan said quietly, feeling defeated. _Stupid Duke._ "Have a fun time with Duke, then."

Tristan started to walk away sadly, but he was stopped when Serenity called, "Wait Tristan!"

"Hmm?" Tristan said, turning around.

"I'm not going with Duke," Serenity told him. Before Tristan could make a noise, Serenity continued, "_Yes_, he asked me. But, I declined."

"R-really?" Tristan asked. "Why?"

"Duke…. He's not for me," Serenity sighed. "He's just a cheater. He got Téa, Mai, me, and a few other girls to think that he actually _liked_ us."

"Oh…"

"So…"

"So… do you want to go to the dance… with me?" _Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"I would love to," Serenity answered.

"R-really?" Tristan gasped. He was still shocked that she had said yes.

"Yes Tristan. I really like you, a lot. That's why I declined Duke's offer. I wanted to go with you, not him." Serenity smiled sweetly.

Tristan's heart soared. "T-then I'll see you tonight, for the dance!"

"Sure," replied Serenity, still smiling.

"I'll, um, pick you up at… 6:45?"

"That works with me."

"Okay then, bye Serenity!" _She said yes._

"Bye Tristan!" Serenity started walking away.

Tristan also walked home. _I'm not a loser! I'm a winner! Take that, Duke!_

Serenity's words rang through Tristan's mind. _I wanted to go with you, not him. With you…_

"I won't let you down, Serenity!" Tristan shouted happily, even though Serenity wasn't there. Some people stared at him weirdly. But Tristan didn't care. "I promise you that!"

* * *

**Shortness... I dislike shortness. But sadly, the next one's short, and I don't know about the one after that. All I know is that the last one (Puppyshipping) is a songfic!**

**Oh, and just a reminder, if I haven't already mentioned, all of these oneshots are seperate. None of then are at all linked together. So the characters aren't just going and cheating on each other. :P**

**Please review. I like to hear what people think of it. :3**


	5. Love Doesn't Make Any Sense SxS

**Well, I has been a long time now, hasn't it? Here's the next chapter . . . um . . . one shot. (Remember, Yugi x Yami x Tea x Tristan x Serenity x Seto x Joey, by the time it's done. Which means . . . *insert drum roll here* The next chapter is the last! And it's a SONG FIC! Yay for Puppyshipping song fics!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! :3**

* * *

Serenity walked alone through the giant Kaiba-blimp. It was the time of the Battle City Finals, but no duels were going on at the moment. If one was, she would be out there cheering on her friends. So, Serenity decided to look around the blimp. She had been all alone for a while, quietly thinking about everything that had been happening.

"Having fun?" A voice made Serenity jump a little. She knew who the voice belonged to. It belonged to Seto Kaiba, _owner_ of the blimp that everyone was dueling on.

"W-what are you doing here, Mr. Kaiba?" Serenity asked, shocked. She thought that she had been alone. So much for quietly thinking.

"Oh, I was just walking around," Kaiba's eyes turned to her; she could _feel_ him watching her. "I was looking for you."

_Why?_ "Why is that, Mr. Kaiba?" Serenity asked, trying to sound polite to the cold CEO.

"Please, call me Seto," Kaiba told the younger girl. "And the reason that I'm looking for you is . . . because I have something important to tell you."

_Is he . . . blushing? No, must be my imagination. _"Yes, Mr. K- um, I mean . . . Seto?" Serenity stuttered, remembering to call him by his first name.

"Serenity," Kaiba took a deep breath. "I-I like you. I really like you, Serenity." His face turned dark scarlet this time, and Serenity knew that it wasn't her imagination.

Serenity gasped. "W-what? B-but that doesn't make any sense!" _It makes no sense at all! I'm the sister of one of his rivals! Oh, how will Joey feel about this?_

"Love doesn't make any sense, my dear Serenity," Kaiba replied, obviously as embarrassed as she was. Except Kaiba was trying _not_ to look as scarlet as Serenity felt.

"But . . ." _But what? I have nothing to say . . . Could he really like me at all?_ Serenity nervously looked at the ground.

"I know, I know. You like Duke. That, or Tristan." Kaiba looked a little disgusted saying their names, which sparked a little bit of fury in Serenity, but it quickly died as she looked into the CEO's eyes.

"No . . . Duke's just . . . annoying. And Tristan's just a friend of my brothers," Serenity replied. "Just friends. There's nothing _romantic_ going on between us. Never has, never will."

"So then I have a chance?" Kaiba's expression looked pleading. _I've never seen this side of him before. Who knew that Seto had a softer, more romantic, side?_

"Um . . ." Serenity thought for a moment. There was only one answer to that question. " . . . Yes."

Kaiba's eyes lit up in relief. "I will but all of your love, Serenity!"

_Oh Ra, there he goes, waving his money around. He needs to learn some things about love._ _Has he ever loved a girl before?_ "That's not how it works, Seto." _Please don't let that sound mean. _"You don't _buy_ love, you have to _earn_ love." _He needs some lessons on love . . ._

"How do I earn it?" Kaiba asked. He _really_ looked serious about this.

"I don't know . . ." Serenity sighed. "Maybe . . . by being nice to my friends . . . and to me." She paused before continuing. "And maybe . . . by giving me some time to think about this. It's very sudden, Seto. I-I don't know if I'm ready . . ."

"For you, I'd wait forever," Kaiba whispered lovingly to Serenity. _Maybe he _doesn't_ need any lessons on love._

_That's so sweet . . ._ "I-I . . . Maybe I _would_ like to have you as my boyfriend." _Please let that be the right choice._

"Really?" Kaiba looked _overly_ happy. Serenity had never seen him that happy before- she had never seen him _happy_ before! "That's . . . great!"

Serenity smiled. _Maybe this will be a good thing. I think I'll enjoy this . . . more than I would have before. He seems nice and caring, but only if you know _him_, and not just his image. _

"You won't regret this, Serenity. You won't regret this, I promise," Kaiba promised.

"Me too, Seto. Maybe I'll get to know you better," Serenity replied, smiling fondly at the CEO.

"I promise, I will _always_ stay by your side!"

* * *

**Yep. An unsusal pairing. I think it's called . . . Silentshipping. Yeah. Well, tell me how you felt. But no "I don't like this pairing" comments. No one has submitted one, but . . . I have some _weird_ pairings sometimes. But yeah, please review for the Puppyshipping! :3**


	6. Does He Know? SxJ

**Edit: Song lyrics removed. Re-written some too, just for the heck of it. Thanks LawlClan!**

Soooo, to knock out another story, I think I already said this is the last chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor will I ever.

Please enjoy. (And maybe review too?)

* * *

"Ahh!" Joey grumbled as he pounded his fist onto the table. His friends Yugi, Tristan and Tea were all sitting with him.

"It'll be okay, Joey," Yugi comforted. "He'll get over it. He always does." But Yugi's words betrayed the worried emotion in his violet eyes.

"Sure," Joey sighed. "That's what I _hope_. He hasn't gotten this mad in a long time. I wish he would just get over it!"

"What'd you do?" Tristan asked. He received a cold glare from Joey. "Fine, forget I asked. Sheesh..."

"Don't worry Joey, he'll come to his senses," Tea said quietly. "Sometime..."

"I just wish that there was a way that I could tell him how I feel," Joey mumbled. "But he keeps avoiding me..."

"Why don't we just cheer you up right now," Yugi replied. "You're too sad and depressed to tell him anything!"

"Fine," Joey replied. "We've got the whole mall to walk around..."

"And they've got a _card shop_," Yugi told his blond friend.

"Really?" Joey said, jumping up. _Yugi's right. I can't be sad... or depressed when I tell Seto how I feel._"Let's go!"

For the next two hours, the gang walked around the mall, heading over to the card shop, the arcade, the food court, and some game shops. Joey was starting to forget the fight. That is, until he spotted the eldest Kaiba brother. _Oh no..._

"Joey?" Kaiba whispered when he saw the blond.

"Seto," Joey whispered back. Tension crackled like sparks in the air. Joey turned away. "Come on, let's go... somewhere else."

At first, it looked like ha was talking to Seto, but then Joey grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him, Tristan and Tea away. Seto Kaiba stared blankly after his boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked once Joey stopped dragging him.

"I-I can't, not yet," Joey whispered. "He's not ready, _I'm_ not ready... Let's just continue on our way. Where to now?"

_Poor Joey,_ Yugi thought. "Let's... let's go to that karaoke place. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Sure," Tea replied while Tristan nodded.

Joey gave a half smile and replied, "Sure then, come on!"

So the gang headed over there. A small crowd was gathered. The announcer was talking.

"Okay, who's next? Who's ready to _sing?_" The announcer called out.

"Me." All eyes turned to Joey. Joey seemed nervous with all of the eyes looking at him, but he climbed up onto the stage anyway.

"What song shall it be?" The announcer asked.

"Random," Joey replied.

"Ooh! He has chosen _random!_" The announcer called, making the crowd cheer.

"Go Joey!" The gang called. "You can do it!"

The announcer pressed the 'random' button and the list of songs spun. It slowly stopped.

"And the song is... Does He Know by Trish Thuy Trang!" The announcer called. "Are you still up for it kid? It's a girl singing..."

"It's fine with me," Joey mumbled. The music started. Words appeared on the screen that Joey was supposed to look over at.

As Joey began singing the song, he noticed something. It was a love song. _Great, just great..._ Joey then noticed, while he was singing, a familiar brown haired teen watching him with lovely blue eyes. _Of course..._

As he sung the beginning of the song, Joey's face turned pale pink in the beginngings of a blush. _This song, it reminds me of Seto... sort of... Maybe more if a was a girl, but it's kinda sweet, though._

Seto's eyes were fixed on Joey, singing the song. Joey felt the blush on his face turn darker with each passing moment until he turned his eyes away from the other teen. _I wonder how he feels about all of this... _

Seto's face matched the blush on Joey's facebut he didn't turn away. He continued to watch Joey with a small look of pride on his face, and a slight look of longing.

Joey continued singingeach word staying true to his heart. Without the blond noticing, Seto walked through the crowd, closer and closer towards the stage.

Seto seemed to be humming along once more. All of Joey's friends were watching him with big smiles on their faces, glad that their friend was being brave and singing in front of everyone. But that's when the gang spotted Seto. Yugi wondered if they should get Seto to leave, since he was the one who made Joey sad in the first place, but then he noticed something. _Joey's singing the song _to_ Seto_, he realized with a smile on his face. Seto walked up next to the stage.

The last line of the song Joey sung softly, a small smile spreading across his face. And with that, the song ended. Joey's face was a very light red color, since he had stopped staring at Seto. He spotted Seto standing next to the stage, waiting for him to come over. Joey gave a half-smile and was about to get off of the stage, still listening to the people clapping for him.

Joey looked over at his friends. Yugi nodded, seeming to sense that he was going to talk with Seto. Joey breathed, and then followed the taller teen off of the stage. The crowd went wild.

"What is it, Seto?" Joey asked in a casual voice. He gulped, hoping that Seto couldn't hear his racing heart thumping in his chest.

"I-I," Seto mumbled, his eyes not meeting Joey's. "Great job, on the song."

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence.

"So, I, um, came over here to say... that... I'm sorry Joey, and I miss you," Seto replied, his face turning bright pink.

Joey almost laughed. Seto was _never_ embarressed. "I'm sorry too, and I missed you too. Can we, um, be back together now?"

"When had we stopped?" Seto replied with a devilish grin.

Joey laughed. Seto was right: When _had_ they stopped? "So, um, now what?"

"Now, we enjoy the rest of the time at the mall. My friends, your friends, all of us together," Seto replied. He knew that Joey liked hanging out with his 'gang'.

"And next time," Joey said, grinning evilly, "_you_ can be the one to sing a song!"

* * *

Yep. Puppyshipping. You gotta love it. (Okay, not _everyone_ loves it. I _like_ it, but couldn't write a multi-chapter fanfic for it.)

Please leave your comments. I feel... as if no one cares for these oneshots. Please review?

**Edit: Finished. No more songs from me unless I write them myself. _Actually_... my sister did write one for me. But that's the only kind of 'songfic' I'll ever do from now on: One with my own songs. Or poems.**


End file.
